


and so i capture the moment i caught, taking part, making art from pain

by moodorbs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moodorbs Talentswap, Photographer Mikan Tsumiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: Mikan's hands are never steady.A little peek into the background and character of SHSL Photographer Mikan Tsumiki.Title is from Immaculate Deception from the 35mm musical, which might as well be her theme song.
Kudos: 8





	and so i capture the moment i caught, taking part, making art from pain

Mikan's photos are always blurry. There's smears, dots of color, an obvious variation from the norm. The gallery owners call it avant garde, art, a beautiful commentary on the malleability of the world around them.

Mikan knows what it really is. It's the fear that stops her from making a true memory of an occasion, the knowledge that if a photograph is clear, then nothing can be changed about what it captured. A way for her to peer into the hazy depths of her childhood, before she got her first camera, before she can recall.

It's not normal to have no memories before fourteen, that she knows. She doesn't like to think about it much. Fourteen is when she got the old Nikon from the pawn shop, when she started taking painstakingly staged photos and labeling them after printing them out at the library.

This face belongs to Mother, says the writing on the back. Do not make her angry. There is the same admonishment for Father.

There's others, too, reminders she needs to survive--a shot of a corner that she can go to until her parents cool off, a photograph of a specific brand of disinfectant that stings the least. Of the steps to make a cold compress for the bruises she can't remember getting.

(This isn't normal, this isn't right, you should know these things, Mikan--)

But it helps until her father finds the stack of neatly labeled cards. She comes back home to see them torn up, all her painstakingly detailed descriptions for nothing. What is she, stupid? A normal person shouldn't need these to remember anything. What the fuck is wrong with her?

She nods along, floating somewhere that isn't her body, surrenders her camera when asked. He breaks it, of course, or pawns it, she's not really sure which. She doesn't remember.

Mikan keeps her next camera hidden far better, but the photos come out shakier. She only shows her parents when she's gotten her first check from a gallery--and the rage is only quenched when they set their eyes on the exorbitant amount. Suddenly, they're all for her little hobby, as long as the checks keep rolling in.

And Mikan's signature blurry photographs aren't getting clearer anytime soon.


End file.
